martin_gates_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brummington the Chipmunk
Brummington the Chipmunk is a British animated television series that ran on the BBC from May 6 1992 to May 7 1998 the original concept is created by Martin Gates and artworks were created by Michael Jupp and the series was written by Sue Radley, The series was produced by Martin Gates Productions (MGP) for BBC Children's International-Enterprises in association with the BBC. Production The Aftermath Of In The Dreamstone Has Been Aired In 1990 , Martin Gates Productions (MGP) Have Been Decided On Their Next And Second Project Settings In Fictional City Of Animals Adventured On A Chipmunk , Only For The BBC To Be Debuted In 1992 . Voice Talents *Imelda Staunton as Dolly/Narrator *Richard Tate as Mayor Lionord the Lion *Ellie Beaven as Penny the Butterfly *Richard Pearce as Brummington the Chipmunk *Judy Bennett as Tilly the Mink *Jill Lidstone as Woofus the Dog *Gary Martin as Simon the Frog and Various Goblins *Eve Karpf as Amy the Cat *Stuart Lock as Mr. Bloomfur the Fox, a father of large family of foxes and foster/adoptive father of Brummington the Chipmunk *Derek Wright as King Louis the Wolf who agrees with Brummington *Rik Mayall as Thomas the Corgi *Many More Episodes Season 1 (1992) Season 2 (1993) Season 3 (1994) Season 4 (1995) Season 5 (1996) Season 6 (1997) Season 7 (1998) Credits Series 1-5 ; Written by : Sue Radley and Martin Gates ; Original Concept by : Martin Gates ; Design by : Mike Jupp ; Music Written and Composed by : Paul K. Joyce ; Animation Directors : Simon Ward-Horner, Chris Randall, David Elvin, Greg Ingram ; Directed by : Martin Gates ; Dialogue Recording Engineer : Ben Leeves ; Dubbing Editors : Kevin Brazier, Alan Sallabank ; Dubbing Mixer : David Humphries ; Sound Re-recorded at : DB Post Production ; Negative Cutting : Mike Fraser ; Telecine Grader : Alan Bishop ; Video Editor : Neville Donoghue ; Film Editor : David Hillier ; Production Facilities : Moving Images International ; Managing Director : Jimmy Costello ; Head of Production : Louie Jhocson ; Production Facilities : Sae Rom Animation ; President : Kil Whan Kim ; Production Assistants : Emma MacGregor, Samantha Warden, Charlotte Simpson-Orlebar ; Production Secretary : Sarah Absalom ; Production Co-ordinator : Robert Dunbar ; Production Manager : Stuart Lock ; Storyboard : Mike Jupp, Gordon Harrison, David Elvin, Keith Scoble, Greg Ingram, Bruce McNally, Marty Murphy ; Timing : Paul Stibal, Dick Horn, Duncan Varley ; Art Direction and Timing : Barry Macey ; Edit and Story Supervisor : Sue Radley ; Executive Producers : Dan Maddicot, Tom Parkhouse ; Executive Producers for the BBC : Theresa Plummer-Andrews ; Line Producer : Marion Edwards ; Produced by : Martin Gates Series 6–7 ; Written by : Sue Radley and Martin Gates ; Original Concept by : Martin Gates ; Design by : Mike Jupp ; Music Written and Composed by : Paul K. Joyce ; Animation Directors : Chris Randall, Vincent Woodcock ; Directed by : Martin Gates ; Dialogue Recording Engineer : Ben Leeves ; Dubbing Editor : Kevin Brazier ; Dubbing Mixers : David Humphries, Alan Sallabank ; Sound Re-recorded at : DB Post Production ; Negative Cutting : Mike Fraser ; Telecine Grader : Ray King ; Video Editor : Andrew Mitchell ; Film Editor : David Hillier ; Production Facilities : Hong Ying Animation ; General Manager : Bobby Hsieu ; Production Manager : Tom Pong ; Production Assistants : Charlotte Simpson-Orlebar, Ellen Moreno, Samantha Warden ; Production Secretary : Sarah Absalom ; Assistant Producer : Emma MacGregor ; Production Co-ordinator : Robert Dunbar ; Production Manager : Stuart Lock ; Songs and Music Published by : Telestar Management Ltd. ; Character Development : Alan Case, Leila Marr ; Storyboards : Gordon Harrison, Mike Jupp, Barry Macey, Clive Pallant, Vince James & Jez Hall, Michael Zarb, Marty Murphy ; Timing : Chris Cuddington, Barry Macey ; Edit and Story Supervisor : Sue Radley ; Executive Producers : Dan Maddicott, Tom Parkhouse ; Executive Producers for the BBC : Theresa Plummer-Andrews ; Producer : Martin Gates Category:Progammes Category:1992 Category:Brummington the Chipmunk Category:BBC